My Crimson Tears
by DeathDragon130
Summary: I ran and ran with Martha before she locked me in. The darkness crept around me, until Isaac came and gave me a little hope. My name is Anita Rivera listen to this tale and watch my crimson tears fall.


My Crimson Tears: Chapter 1:

**(Hey all this is my first Dead Space fanfic this story. Hope you enjoy!)**

Isaac didn't know how he managed to get past those creatures, but he did as Isaac was heading back toward the Maintenance Bay door he could hear a whimper coming from within. Isaac opened the door with his weapon up as the door opened, but as soon as he stepped inside he could make out a woman sitting near the table in the corner. He could see that the woman had the same exact uniform as he had on though without the helmet he could tell that she had black hair that was pulled up into a bun near the back of her head. Her head was pressed against her knees though Isaac could barely make out the thin rimmed glasses she wore.

Isaac then cautiously approached the woman he then knelt down in front of her before saying softly," Are you alright?"

The woman jerked her head up before giving a startled yell and then began to crawl away to the other wall to the right of Isaac. Isaac gave a slight jump causing to lose his balance landing him in a sitting position Isaac then noticed that the woman gave him a look of pure fear before it began to disappear when she seemed to realize that Isaac was human. The woman then began to crawl over to him slowly as soon as she got with arms reach she lifted her hand and touched Isaac's arm.

"You're alive…" The woman said her dark brown eyes began to well with tears before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Isaac stiffened before awkwardly giving her a hug back.

Isaac then let her go before helping her to feet when he began to hear noises coming from outside the room and near the vent in the room. Isaac removed his helmet and said," My names Isaac Clarke, I am an engineer from the USG Kellion I was sent here to help fix the ship. Do you know where Nicole Brennan?"

The woman looked at Isaac before replying," I'm Anita Rivera I am… was a nurse on this ship, but I am afraid I don't know Dr. Brennan. I was in my room when all this happened so I am not sure what's going on…"

Isaac sighed before he then placed his helmet back on and grabbed the Data Board that was lying on the table before turning back to Anita.

"Come with me it's not safe here. Do you have a weapon?" Isaac asked as he watched Anita place her helmet on before turning to Isaac and crouches down grabbing underneath the table and pulled out her won Plasma Cutter.

She then turned to Isaac as she began to rub her arm in nervousness as Isaac nodded his head and just as they were about to leave Isaac heard Kendra began to speak and quickly put her on up," That's it, Issac! Take that board back to the Tram Control and slot it the computer array. That should get the tram system back online…"

Before Kendra went to hang up Isaac quickly stated," Kendra I found a survivor."

"A survivor, does she know what's going on? And what the hell these things that keep attacking us are?" Kendra asked before Hammond appeared on the screen as well.

"No she said she was in her room when this stuff began to happen and she's scared enough as it is," Isaac replied back with a little agitation at not being able to find a shred of where Nicole is.

"Alright, Isaac take her with you I am sure you could use some help. We'll contact you again after you finished fixing the tram." Hammond stated before the transmission was cut.

Isaac sighed before he turned to Anita who put a hand on his arm in comforting gesture Isaac could tell that she was extremely terrified by the way her hand shook. Isaac nodded before saying," Let's go."

Anita nodded her head lifting the Plasma Cutter up and followed Isaac out of the room they then preceded down the ramp in front of them following it around until they came near the door that lead to the Cargo Hallway. Isaac noticed that one of the creatures were lying down he then raised his Plasma Cutter and fired at the creatures' leg. This caused it to immediately to stand up running toward them Isaac quickly then proceeded to quickly finish the creature off when he turned to check Anita he noticed that she was shaking badly. Isaac mentally smacked himself before gently placing a hand on her arm this caused Anita to snap her head in his direction.

"I-I'm sorry it's just-"Anita began, but was cut off by Isaac.

"It's alright. Come on let's get out of here." Isaac said before heading into the elevator followed by Anita.

As they elevator too took them to the Cargo Hallway as they stepped out of the elevator both Isaac and Anita noticed another creature making its way around the corner. Anita steeled herself despite that fact that her hands were shaking harshly Anita and Isaac quickly made quick work of the creature. Anita went for the arms while Isaac managed to cut off its' legs. As they approached Anita had her back turned to the vent that was behind her when suddenly another creature burst forth from the vent and jumping onto her back caused Anita to hit the floor and watched as her Plasma Cutter slipped from her grasp. Anita then began to panic pushing the creature from her body and ran toward her Plasma Cutter the creature was about to follow her when it's arms and head were cut from its body.

Isaac then ran toward her and asked with a worried tone," Are you alright?"

Anita looked at Isaac before saying in a broken voice," I don't know if I'll be able to handle this these things scare me so much and to add to that these things were my former co workers…"

Isaac then gently pulled her into a hug as he helped her to her feet and then said," Don't worry you're not alone."

Anita gripped Isaac's arms before trying to will herself to stop shaking she then let go of Isaac and picked up her Plasma Cutter before looking at Isaac signaling that she was ready to go. Both of them then headed down the hall after Isaac quickly picked up some Plasma Cutter rounds and a first aid, before heading toward the control room as they entered Anita noticed two other people on the other side of the glass. Isaac headed over to where the board was in need of replacement as Isaac fixed the problem Anita sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and waited for Isaac to finish. Once Isaac finished he then restarted the Trans System after it restarted he began to receive a transmission from Hammond.

"Alright, we're onboard and head to the Bridge. Good work. Isaac what's the name of the survivor you have with you?" Hammond asked.

"Her name is Anita Rivera," Isaac replied as looked over at Anita who had placed her head on her knees.

"Alright, I'll be sure that next time we send a transmission she'll be able to listen and be able to cooperate not only that it might help her calm down a little." Hammond replied.

"Strange…the quarantine just lifted…" Kendra stated.

"Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. Isaac, get back to the Kellion and prep it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the bridge and meet you there. Bring Ms. Rivera with you Isaac." Hammond stated before Kendra stated with aggravation.

"If we live that long, you're out of your league here, Hammond. This is suicide! We're going to die out here."

"Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms. Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I am going to do. With or without you, do we understand each other?" Hammond replied with anger.

"Just get us out of here alive." Kendra replied before the transmission ended.

Isaac sighed in aggravation, but turned to Anita to see that she was now standing up and waiting for Isaac by the door to the flight lounge. When Isaac came near Anita asked in a quiet voice," Do they always fight like that?"

Isaac looked at her before replying," All the time."

He then head through the door with his Plasma Cutter ready followed by Anita with hers; as they entered the quiet hall Anita couldn't help, but feel it was too quiet. Isaac also noticed her sudden height in nervousness as they entered the door on the left and continued to the flight lounge. They continued through two more doors before entering the elevator and head downwards Isaac noticed that Anita seemed to be a little calmer then she was before, but as they entered the final hallway they could see a creature walk around the corner. Anita and Isaac quickly put their weapons up and head down hall as they proceeded they notice the creature suddenly enter the vents.

It was then that they both heard a crash behind them they quickly turned and fired at the creatures' limbs quickly dispatching it. Only to have another appear to the right of Anita it was then that Anita remembered her Stasis and quickly used it causing the creature to slow down after she finished off the creature she turned to see that Isaac had finished off another one. Anita then reloaded before walking over to Isaac and began to follow him into the Flight Lounge.

As they entered they received a transmission from Hammond this time Anita received the same transmission on her RIG as well as Isaacs.

"Isaac, Ms. Rivera, we made it to the Bridge. It's a nightmare up here. No other survivors. We're going to try and get to the Command computer. Wish us luck." Hammond stated before ending the transmission.

As they exited the light lounge and onto the flight deck Anita noticed that the ship that Isaac and the other two people she now knows as Hammond and Kendra; came on she then turned to Isaac and asked," Was your ship damaged this bad when you got here?"

Isaac chuckled before replying," Yeah it was bumpy ride, though our ship looked a lot better before we crashed."

Anita shook her head before following Isaac onto the ship as Isaac began to work the controls Anita noticed a creature run across the window suddenly the computer went off followed by an explosion.

"Shit run now!" Isaac commanded as turned around quickly. Anita followed suit as they both stepped foot off the ship it began to explode causing them both to fall to the ground. As they got their feet they noticed more creatures heading their way so they quickly went to work on dispatching them. Once they were done they instantly received a transmission from Hammond and Kendra.

"What the hell is happening down there? What happened to the shuttle?" Hammond asked.

"It's destroyed," was all Isaac needed to say.

"That was our ride home… It's the only way off the ship…" Kendra said.

"Kendra…" Hammond began, but was cut off by Kendra stated angrily

"No Hammond! This changes everything!"

"Just let me think! Can you access the Command computer?" Hammond asked Kendra.

"Its' no good, there's and executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captains authorization, I can't access them." Kendra stated.

"Well? Where's the Captain?" Hammond asked Kendra.

It was then that Anita looked down at the ground sadly before replying," He's dead… His body is in the morgue."

"What?" Hammond stated with disbelief.

"I was in my room when my friend, Martha came and told me… that's how I know." Anita explained sadly.

"Dammit! Isaac, Ms. Rivera I'm sending the tram back to your location. Get to the Medical Deck and find that RIG as fast as you can." Hammond stated.

Suddenly there was a noise and Kendra instantly stated," What was that?"

It was then that Hammond stated," Holy shit! Come on, get out of here!"

And with that the transmission ended leaving both Isaac and Anita wondering if they were okay. Anita sighed before looking at Isaac who turned and said," Come on. Once they can get that computer operational I can find Nicole and we can find a way off this damn ship."

Anita nodded her head as they both headed back toward the flight lounge not realizing that they would come depend on each other more than they could ever hope for.

**(Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Sorry if characters seemed OOC tried to keep them in character.)**


End file.
